


一年级B班的性欲解决员

by nekowwww1



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekowwww1/pseuds/nekowwww1
Summary: 虽然是个很适合开车的设定，但没开起来，相当于飞机杯装水。看大家想看怎样的后续我再继续写。
Kudos: 20





	一年级B班的性欲解决员

吉本高校表面上是十分光鲜的艺能培训高中，但背地里有一项特别阴暗的制度——每个班级都要在学期开始选出一位性欲解决员，任由班级里的人们发泄欲望。  
考入理想高中的白岩瑠姫还尚未知道这项阴暗的制度，怀揣着梦想坐在属于自己的座位上。  
“同学们，这是你们高中生活的第一天，但有一个事，我不得不向你们坦白……”紧皱眉头的老师缓缓说出了这所学校深藏的秘密——毕竟是封闭式艺能培训所，而且不允许使用社交网络，只能由这样的阴暗制度来维持学生们的恶趣味。听到这些话的一年b班陷入了死一般的寂静。  
当然，谁都不愿意那个人是自己。谁会愿意呢？如果被选为解决员，只能沦为班级里的最底层，被欺凌被侮辱，不会有自己的尊严存在。至少一个学期都要维持这样的状况，下学期大概率也会是自己当选，欺凌将会日复一日的进行下去……只是这样想想，每个人都感到一阵胆寒。  
但是老师将大家的沉默当成了默认，擅自开始继续发言：“大家尽快熟悉身边的同学，一周后我们开始匿名投票。”  
……  
开学的一周任务很重，大家要学会校歌以及复杂的舞蹈。每个人都在拼命唱跳，好像这的确是个追梦的学校。但白岩瑠姫每当听着这样让人热血沸腾的校歌，都感到无比讽刺——外界看来光鲜亮丽的艺能学校，背地里已经腐坏的不成样子。  
“怎么了，累了吗？”大平祥生看他坐在练舞室的边上一动不动，也在他身边坐下。  
祥生在教室的座位，是坐在瑠姫的正前方。加上两个人气质接近，所以很快成了朋友。此时瑠姫正在困扰关于解决员的事，但是这种事情实在是太难以启齿，所以他勉强挤出一个笑容，用沉默来应付过去。  
“你是在担心……解决员的事情，对吗？”心思细腻的祥生突然开口。  
“呃……不，我…我觉得这所学校和我的期望落差实在太大，我无法接受。”  
“啊，这个呀。瑠姫君不用担心的，以你的天赋和实力，绝对能出道成为高人气的偶像。”祥生一边安抚瑠姫，一边露出了温柔的笑容。  
“祥生，谢谢你。”虽然道了谢，但瑠姫心中的不安却没有减少。  
……  
一周很快就过去了，开学典礼上大家一起唱跳校歌的场景太过震撼，让人久久不能忘记站在舞台上，被聚光灯照射的感觉。瑠姫也暂时抛去了自己的烦恼，尽情享受了身为偶像的时光。  
当大家陆续回到教室的时候，现实的重压终究还是无法逃避——解决员的匿名投票开始了。白岩瑠姫颤抖着手，在纸条里写上“弃票”二字，剩下要做的只有祈祷。  
点名册以名字五十音排序，排在第一的安藤诚明被指任临时班长进行唱票，他阴沉着脸接过大家交上来的一沓纸条。  
……  
“弃票”  
“弃票”  
。。…  
“弃票”  
唱了近十个人的投票，大家都选择放弃。白岩瑠姫的心里燃起了小小的希望——虽然校园制度不堪，但大家的心都是纯洁善良的，所以还不用那么沮丧。  
“河野纯喜。”  
“诶？？？”大家不约而同的发出了惊讶的喊声，唱票的安藤同学也难以置信的反复查看手中的票。  
第一个被念到名字的是班里的帅哥肌肉男，怎么看也不像是会被欺负的类型。被念到名字的本人也一脸问号，侧过头和自己的同桌井上港人说起了悄悄话。  
但白岩瑠姫的目光并没有在他们俩身上停留多久，因为下一个被念到名字的是——  
“白岩瑠姫。”  
不同于刚刚大家不约而同的惊讶，连刚刚的骚乱好像也被截断了，死一般的寂静蔓延开来。就连刚刚在说小话的几个人都停下了动作，坐在前面的人有几个悄悄扭过头来注视着瑠姫，看他会作何反应。  
瑠姫深深埋下了头，失望已经填满了他。  
这时，瑠姫的同桌握住了他的手，好像在说没关系、有我在、别担心，热热的手掌传递过来的是满满的安心感。  
瑠姫的同桌是本田康祐，他们两个初中三年一直是同学。同学的友谊已经巩固为深刻的羁绊，而在同时考入一个高中，同时分进一个班的时候，两个人之间已经是推心置腹的灵魂伴侣，更多的时候，不用语言。只是一个动作，一个眼神，就能知道对方传达的真心。  
而坐在身后的佐野文哉也伸出手搭在瑠姫肩膀上，像是要把自己的能量都通过手臂传输给他。有了身边人的鼓励，瑠姫稍微振作了一些。  
唱票很快结束了，瑠姫的名字又被念到了两次。他的手汗把本田康祐的手也弄得黏糊糊的。  
结果是：河野纯喜一票，中川胜就一票，白岩瑠姫三票。  
为什么会这样呢，瑠姫百思不得其解。自己的存在感不高，交的朋友也不算多。他们究竟是如何注意到我的呢？但是投票既成事实，也只能咬牙接受这样的烂结果了。  
……  
“别怕，我会保护你的。”下课之后，同桌拍了拍他的背“如果有任何人想对你做什么，先过我这关。”  
“谢谢你，やす君。”不知道这一学期自己会过上怎样的日子，但是有身边这个人在，多少会有点安心。  
坐在前面的大平祥生和他的同桌佐藤来良也转过头来：“你别害怕，我们不会让别人欺负你的。这个解决员，咱们就当它不存在，好吗？”  
原本坐在第一排的上原润也走过来，猝不及防地给瑠姫来了一个土下座。  
“对不起，白岩君。你的三票中有我一票，我并不知道大家都弃票了。真的非常抱歉！我绝对不会对你做什么的，请让我弥补我犯下的过错。”  
瑠姫被突如其来的道歉吓到了，在脑子终于反应过来的时候连忙将他扶起来：“没、没关系。只要你把我当成普通同学就好。”  
……  
虽然性欲解决员的评选竟然像无事发生一样草草揭过，瑠姫王子还比以前多了几位忠诚的守护者。但仍有几双眼睛，正虎视眈眈地盯着他。  
这一个学期，白岩瑠姫的命运到底如何呢？


End file.
